CabooseWash
by Pastatiamo
Summary: Red vs Blue yaoi. Basically Caboose and Washington are a thing now but I just don't do First person. My friend will kill me for this but I got the guns.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so this will be my Caboose and Wash yaoi fan-fiction but I hope this will go well as my others (have not) gone. wish this son of a gun luck please. and the slower I am the more or less nothing will get done and I probuly not going to get the right military references as for I am in the air force but I don't have much free time sadly, also I'm being force to wright this by a friend who tells me her fantasy's fanfiction she cant wright her self so as a best friend and all I can do things for her as the best friend I am. Okay we have the Caboose and Church kind of relationship but It Will work out ... Maybe... I don't know ...Wish me luck and read my fanfiction...**

Caboose and Wash had been on patrol. "Hey Wash!" Caboose had yelled to Wash who had been ignoring him. "Hey, Hey Wash, Listen to me!" Wash had said nothing. Caboose had groaned the said " Wash I know we had know each other for a little while and we had our different but I thing I like you. You are so nice to me and you haven't hurt my body in a long time. I think you are pretty too, so maybe we can be more then friends? " Caboose had sad in a serious voice, while smiling in side his helmet.

Wash was flabbergasted by what Caboose had just said. "Caboose! What do you think your saying that's embarrassing to me as a guy. 'God dame it Caboose. You fucking moron I can't believe that I'm stuck here with these idiots.' "You know what Caboose Go and find Tucker and do what you guys normally do when I'm not around." Wash had said trying to make Caboose go far away from him as possible. "Hmmmm. Okay." Caboose said cheerfully as he walked away from Wash. "You fucking idiot. Caboose what am I going to do with you?"

When Wash had returned to base, he saw Caboose out of his armor and in his regular clothes. Wash could not help but stare at him. Caboose had been wearing a blue tank top with grey shorts, with his short blond hair. Wash took off his helmet and placed it to the side of him and walked to his room, starting to get undressed out of the heavy armor. Wash had put on some pair of blue shorts and a grey tank top and left his black sock's on and put on a apron for he was about to cook.

Wash had left his room to go make some food in the mess hall. Caboose was following him. "Hey wash. What are we going to be eating?" Caboose had questioned as wash had bolide a pot of water and placed Oil in side. then the pasta. "Caboose do you mind not standing over me?" Wash said looking at him. "Sorry Wash." Caboose backs down the Tucker comes in to the mess hall only in his underwear. Caboose had came back later in his underwear. " Alright Caboose you know how it goes." Tucker had said smiling at Caboose "Yeah." Caboose had smiled back at him.

Caboose and Tucker had been dancing and singing in their underwear. Wash had been looking at Caboose and his half naked body. When it was all over Wash was done cooking but was daydreaming of Caboose. But then stop to relies that he just started to like Caboose. Wash was thinking while setting up the table. 'Maybe it won't be bad. I found a family to that may be dumb but they are so nice. But if I stay to long they will get hurt again thanks to me. I don't want them to die because of me again. My friends and family is always dying because of me but I don't know what I can do to prevent that from happening...' "WASHINHTON" Caboose and Tucker had yelled wash's name because he had cleaned the mess he made in the kitchen. When ever wash was thinking he was fast to clean. " Oh. My bad guys I had no idea." Wash had said with a sigh. "Man wash you sure know how to clean a mess. Bow chika bow wow." Tucker had said laughing. "Shut up. " Wash had said looking at Tucker

They all sat down (still Tucker and Caboose In their underwear). Wash was staring at Caboose. Caboose was very muscular and with his blond hair and blue eyes, he looked very cute. "Hey Wash are you going to stare at Caboose all night are you going to some action later." Tucker teased wash while he was laughing and had a spoon full of corn in his mouth. Wash had blushed. "I hope you choke." Wash said in a pissed off tone. "Bow chika bow whoa... Sorry." Caboose had a pistol pointed at Tuckers foot. "It's okay Tucker some times words come out that are not to be said. Caboose had smirked at Tucker Making Tucker terrified. Wash had no idea what was going on. But did not care really.

When they were all done with eating wash had did the dishes while Caboose and Tucker went to go watch TV in the lounge. The lounge had navy blue carpeting. 90 inch wall TV. It had a coffee table in the center of the room and a black that was U shaped. Caboose was sitting next to Tucker but they were not watching TV they had been playing a game. The game was Halo. "Oh yeah take that reds!" Tucker had yelled " Why the Kittens covered in spikes!" Caboose had said in his 'killer tone' He had gotten more kills then Tucker. Wash had walked in to see what was going on and saw them playing. "Guys finish your game and then go to bed." Wash had said while trying not to let lose on the two of them. " Yeah. Yeah what ever mom!." Tucker had said trying to stay alive in the game. "What Caboose you killed me with that nuke strike!" Caboose just walked away to go to bed.

Tucker sighed then walked to his room. They all had been asleep at the time. but one was having a nightmare. It was Wash. He had been dreaming of the times being a Freelancer. Wash was mumbling in his sleep. The dream was when all freelancers all killed in front of his eyes. (Basically thanks to the director). He had been having the dreams over and over again every night."No" "Wash!" Wash had woke up and saw Caboose was over him. "What Caboose. What is it?" Wash had ask pretending to be oay but he was holding in the tears. Caboose could tell so he hugged Wash. "Wash its alright. I'm here for you." Hearing that made Wash cry. Caboose lightly pat him on the had cried till he pasted out. Caboose was lying next to him asleep.

Next morning Wash had waken up felling much better. He was able to finally get some sleep. Wash looed over to Caboose, who was sleeping like an angel. Wash had patted Caboose's head be for he got up. or so he tried. Caboose had his arms around Wash and was squeezing him. Wash had tried to loosen the tight grip from Caboose. Caboose had pulled Wash down, back in to the bed. Wash was moving around to see if he could get out but Caboose had shifted and moved and but Wash in a bad position that made him embarrassed. one of Caboose's hands had been under Wash's shirt on his chest. The other was in his pants making Wash scream of embarrassment. "Caboose! Wake up now!." Caboose had moved his hands out from Wash's body and Put his arms up to stretch. "Oh good morning Wash! Hey... What's wrong?" Wash had been against the wall curled up in to a ball blushing. "Caboose you just need to try waking up by your..." "Hey Wash Caboose is not in his room what had...happened...Oh." Tucker had walked in.

 ** _Miya :Well guys I found out how to add chapters so next chapter will be next. in two months. Maybe. I have work. not going to be able to do this a lot so. meh. I suck. Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

 ** _Wash : Why did Tucker have to walk in?!_**

 ** _Tucker : I was looking for Caboose. I did not want to walk in to that!_**

 ** _Miya : Well what is going to happen next is my next chapter so shut up._**

 ** _Caboose : Miya dose not own Red vs Blue or Halo._**

 ** _All : See you next chapter.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Miya:_ ** _Yo guys I am back!  
_** _ **Tucker: Oh, just great, your back  
**_ _ **Caboose: Hi Miya, welcome back!  
**_ ** _Wash: Welcome back.  
_** ** _Miya: Thanks guys *Punches Tucker*  
T_** _ **ucker: What the hell did I do?  
**_ _ **Miya: Many things, anyway I do not own Red vs Blue nor Halo. But look at the funny conversatoin from my facebook below.  
**_

Caboose: I'm not riding my motorcycle again.

Tex and Tucker: Bow chica bow wow

Everyone else: GOD DAMMIT, TEX AND TUCKER!

Caboose : Tex is inside Tucker? in more ways then one?

Tex: DAMN YOU, CABOOSE.

Caboose :Hey chicka bum bum

Tucker:Caboose what did I tell you about that?

Caboose:Sorry.

Wash had sat in the bed, surprised to see Tucker. "Hi Tucker, what are you doing?!" Caboose said, waving his hand then putting it back down. "I was looking for you but you and Wash are busy so I will leave you two alone..." Tucker had walked out the room, Wash was in shock. "Well that was awkward. Hey Wash, Wash!?" Wash had fainted from the shock. Caboose had shook Wash to wake him up. "Tucker help!" Tucker came running in to the room. "What Caboose What happened?!" Tucker said panting. "It's Wash. I think he is Dea.." "I'M NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT! I fainted..."

Caboose had looked like he was about to cry, and Tucker was surprised . Wash knew better not to yell at Caboose, it is like he kicked a puppy. "Caboose I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Wash had patted Caboose's back. "Really?" Caboose looked up with, light blue eyes flooded tears in. "Yes Caboose I am truly sorry." Wash said with a smile, Caboose had lighten up. "Well then, I will cook something for the three of us to eat!" Caboose seemed to be more cheerful. "Hey Caboose! Don't try to kill me again and I will make cookies for you." Tucker had yelled as the blue walked away

Caboose walked out of the room and went to the so called kitchen in the mess hall.  
W)"Hey Tucker."  
T)"Yeah Wash?"  
W)"What was it like when Epsilon(Church) was here?"  
T)"Ha Ha Ha! Hey Wash, you getting jealous of Church now?"  
W)"Shut up Tucker! It is not like that!" Starts to blush.  
T)"Yeah right. Anyway it is nothing to worry about. Church hated Caboose, you know why."  
W)"Because he is an idiot?"  
T)"Yeah that's right. But when O'Malley was here, he was scary man."  
W)"What? Your scared of an idiot? HA!"  
T)"Well yeah. He killed Church basically."  
W)"Oh...Yeah..."  
T)"Yeah, I don't want to die by that idiot."  
W)"Then stay on his good side."

The two smelled something good. and started to run to the mess hall. Caboose had made a well made breakfast. "Well I thought it would be time if I cooked. So I made BREAKFAST!" Caboose had said, very happily."What?! Since when can Caboose cook?!" Wash had said very surprised by his lover's meal. "For a long time. He also had the help of Donut on red base." Tucker had said with a simile. "He may be an Idiot but he can cook the best food." "Wow. I had no Idea. Well let's" Wash said as he sat down. Caboose had smiled and made a plate for his lover. And Tucker. "Ca-" "Don't worry Tucker. I did nothing to your food." Caboose said with a smile and sat down and started to eat followed by Tucker.

 **Wash:I had no idea he could cook.**

 **Miya: Well now you know.**

 **Caboose:I learned from the best.**

 **Donut: Why thank you Caboose.**

 **Tucker: I did like that he did.**

 **All: See you next chapter**


End file.
